Generation of sinners
by childhappy7
Summary: Everyone has heard about the generation of mericals. The Generation of sinners? No. These group of girls couldn't go to finals because there best player got a fracture in her leg. 3 years later Kiyomi is out of the hospital and she is ready to take back her title from the generation of miricals. only to find that they already split apart; what what!
1. The Cats Out Of The Bag

**Chapter 1**

**The cats out of the bag**

_"ok girls, this year Kochi High will not be dominated" our coach Hotaru hollered. Our team began to yell in excitement. I clenched my fists as I felt my body shake in excitement. 'I shall be the best player in Japan!' I almost couldn't control myself as we were the first ones up 'Nationals, were coming for you, I promise!'. 1... 2... 3... and the whistle blew. The ball was thrown in the air and the other team managed to hit it.  
_

_Its ok though we have a game plan. Easily our player 4 Aika got the ball and made a sharp turn and passed it to our fastest player, number 12 Fumiko who managed to run pass every player. Then she threw the ball to me, which I easily got the ball into the hoop. Next up was our strongest player Emiko player 9, Who got the ball into the basket from across the court. Then the last one on the court who was Hana. player 3. _

_she easily and silently was able to get the ball and no one noticed her, or where the ball was. We met eye contact. I smirked as she threw the ball to me. 'Game over'... Kochi 89 Yomi 67. We all cheered as we knew we were going to nationals. A day was a day though. After the game me and the team were walking home. I felt so happy and proud of our self. And that's when it happened.  
_

_I saw a little child in the middle of the road. I could tell by his eyes, he was lost. But not only that. His eyes. They were... Gray. The street though was a busy road. Before my friends could see what was happening I ran into the street. It was as if time stopped. I ran as fast as I could. The bright light of the car was coming close. I managed to get to the little boy to save him. I wasn't so lucky. _

_I felt a sharp pain in my thigh as I screamed in pain. I looked up to see the kid. His eyes were widen but he looked ok. I sighed my breathing was heavy, Everything was getting fuzzy, and a ear piercing scream of "KIYOMI" was all I heard before my vision faded out completely. _

***Kiyomi P.O.V.***

"mm" I groaned as I felt the sun beat on my face. To light out. Then I felt a slob of spit on my face. "Ugh Pegu stop you crazy Mutt" I chuckled as my pet dog. He barked in response. I got up and stretched. It has been about 2 years since the accident. 2 years since our team was kicked from the nationals because our team was short players.

But the past is in the past, I am back and i'm gonna beat those generation of miracles. They basically took our titles. "I SHALL WIN AHAHAHAHAHA" I yelled loudly. I felt a book hit the back of my head as my brother yelled at me to be quite. "I swear Kiyomi your so stupid. In smarts and in logic" my brother Katsu complained. "Its probably because of you always throwing books at my head! Your paying for my hospital bill". He chuckled "I already did and your still stupid".

I went to my corner and sobbed "meaner...". "Yea Yea whatever if you dont stop crying you'll be late". My eyes widen is shock "a-ah really?!". I ran to the bathroom brushed my teeth got dressed and grabbed my bag. "Catch Kiyomi" My brother said as he passed me a piece of bread. I caught it and laughed. "Bye bye onii-chan!" I yelled as i ran out the door.

I was about half way to the school when i suddenly bumped into a man who turned the same turn as me. "Gah" i shrieked as i fell down. I fell on my butt and glared up at the man. He just stared at me with red eyes. "Ah sorry...?" he said obviously not knowing who i am. Well yea obviously its the 2 year of highschool here and no knows who i am yet. "Kiyomi, and thank you. Whats your name?" i decided small talk is the best before running again.

"my name is Kagami taiga". I smiled "Well it was nice meeting you" then i speed off. '_weird'. _I managed to get to the school on time basically out of breath. 2 year highschool here i come!. I looked at my schedule. and all my cofiedence i had before instantly faltered for a second. 'W_HERE AM I SUPPOSE TO FIND A ROOM 184?!' _i instantly thought. This is so unfair...

Then a familiar face caught my eye. I couldn't miss her short blonde hair and crystal emerald eyes. HAHA!. "HANA" I yelled and immediently glomped her. She shrieked of surprise. "Kiy-Kiyomi?!" I laughed "Hai hana!" she was speechless.

"Hana where are the others..?" i asked looking around noticing how she seemed extremely isolated. She looked down glumly "after you left everyone got frustrated with worried. Everyone started to fight and we all broke up and went to different schools. Me and Fumiko havent talked since although she is in this school..." she finished. I blinked a few times "Oh really now?" I said getting a little pissed. How could they separate like this?!

Its ok ill solve it, i brought us together once i can bring us together again. "Ok then lets go find Fumiko!" I said happily and started walking cofiendently. "Uh Kiyomi. you do know thats the back door... right?". I blinked my eyes a few time "uhhh...".

***time skip*-**

"Kiyomi your so lucky im also in class 184" Hana sighed. I chuckled "Yea you really saved my butt". While we walked i heard a few call Hana "isolated freak" But it was a quite whisper so i wasnt able to tell who it was. Wow it doesnt seem like this school is the nicest. I will deal with them later. I walked into the class. Only 2 faces i reconized in this room were Fumiko and Kagami (The guy i bumped into earlier). "_Fumiko..." _i said in a threating growl as a dark aura surrounded me. "Kayami?!" She shrieked her eyes widen. "Yea Fumiko, why is everyone ign-" then i was pounced my a hug.

"Kayami! i missed you so much" She sobbed. "I swear to god if one more person tackles me and im gonna kill you call" I groaned. My poor butt is gonna be so bruised... "AH! So sorry Kayami" Fumiko aplogize and helped me up. "Ah thank you very much" I said as i got up and brused my self off. "Now as i was saying-" "So is it true your gonna be back for real?!" she said excitedly. "No she is staying here for a day and then becoming a astrunote and go to mars" Hana said sarcasitcally. "can i sp-" "Hana stop being a sarcastic b****" Fumiko said angrily. "stop being a bitch in general whore" Hana countered. I sighed "Shut up and let me speak" i growled.

After a few minutes of explaining why they are mad at eachother and me wondering where the hell is sensei. I found out why they were mad at eachother cause they fought who was to blame for the innciedent. I quickly explained that i saw a blind kid. Then they went silent. _They are such ignorant idiots..._


	2. The New Team

***lunch***

"So Hana can you tell me a little a bit about the basket ball team here?" i asked. Hana froze a little. "w-well..." she stuttered as we entered the cafetria. Fumiko smiled and waved where there were a bunch of other girls with makeup and magazines. ahahaha no. I waved her off and sat at a empty table with Hana. I saw her face fall but she quickly got her stuff and came to join us.

"so can you guys tell me about the basket ball club here. I have no idea how it works here". hana froze again and slammed her head on the table whinning. I sighed cause i know Hana doesnt know much about the basket ball club except the information she already told me. Fumiko laughed "Kiyomi im just saying right now, the basket ball club is actually really better then we expected. They were the years champion of the winter cup!" Fumiko said with sparkles in there eyes. "also the girls i was sitting with were HUGE fans of kagami and some others in the club. so i wouldn't wanna try and... talk to him in public..." she said a little sadly.

i groaned "Ok we dont need to talk to him. We need to go back so we can win the finals again" my eyes started to sparkle of the idea in winning the finals. it was like a dream come true. ah i want that dream to become a reality. "So then what is your amazing plan?" fumiko asks taking a sip of a juice box. "Hm maybe we can get 3 more players and make a team. I dunno how did we do it last time" she complained. I groaned "Hana are you postive you guys are the only ones who came here from our team?". they both shook there heads. Then i grinned "OK i think i know what we have to do".

Our plan was to ask some girls if they'd like to try out for girls basketball. suprisingly there is a girls basketball team even though they were struggling to find members also. They said that if they couldnt get enough members (6 at least) soon then they wouldnt have a team. they only had one member, Yumi. She was extremely tall and built. maybe 5'8?. I had to look up to see her. but the way she looked at me it seem she over estimates me.

"Your very small..." she looks around me "and you seem to be average judging by your hands. thats a little sad. Maybe your about 4'6" she laughs. I felt my face heat up in rage "I AM 5'2!" I yelled. everything got quite as they stared at me. I coughed "Ehm. Well Hana is 4'9 and Fumiko is 5'7. We would like to join" i said looking her straight in the eye. We stared for a while before she started to laugh "Yea you can join. ONLY- if you can get 2 more players" she said with a smirk. I gave her one in return "No problem".

I didnt realize how hard it was gonna be till the next day.

***next day***

this was a bad idea. i just knew it was gonna be a bad idea why did i decide this was the best weay to go i have no idea. well i guess there is nothing we can do now. our idea was to stand outside of the school and hand out flyers. FLYERS!. i blame Fumiko it was her idea so. I need to get back to the top i cant give up now after ive gotten so far i wont allow this to happen ive got to fight. I breathed in and breathed out.

"JOIN THE GIRLS BASKETBALL CLUB!" i shouted. My amazing grace of loudness was ignored. wow just wow. I fell on my knees "this sucks". Fumiko laughed and hit the back of my back "Its ok Me and Hana managed to get 5 girls to try out". I stared up at her as i felt my eyes water "Hooowwww" I cried. Hana came over to us "Ok we have 3 girls who are willing to try out. And we only need 2 of them so we should be good". Relief filled over me.

***Kiyomi house***

"Come in guys" I said as i took of my shoes. We decided to go to my place and do some research on the people who tried out seeing who was the best to allow in and see if we had any extra to join. Cause we were low on players to join. Fumiko Hana and Yumi followed close behind me. My brother Katsu was on his computer in the kitchen with a deathing look on his face like we was about to pass out. "Why is there a dead person on your chair" Yumi asked me.

I laughed "Thats my probably my brother". Everything went silent as Yumi said "Probably?". We all stared at him awkwardly. "I am a human not a picture" He snarled. I laughed and went to my room. I jumped on my bed and took out my computer and used some files i got from the school about the other students. Is this considered illegal... oh god...

"OK first girl up, Christian. Born in America is 6'5 (damn..) She has a dad who is a boxer and a used to box till she quit to become a basketball player. Has no allergies and came here for basketball. She seems good".

"Next Haru she is about 4'9 doesnt say her weight. Heard to not be very social. But she is extremely fast and a good planner and expessially good at hooping. Her father was a professional basketball player. She is a keeper"

"And last one Noa who is really strong. 5'10. Not much is known about her birthlife except all personal infortmation was burnt to a crisp in a fire. She was found on the street and taken to orphange when she was adopted and went to this highschool" I finish.

We all looked at eachother and knew they were good. "Ok well we got 3 new members!" I said happily. We all cheered loudly until my brother came in and yelled for us to shut up. We all began to laugh and then he left.

***Next day***

"ok now who is our manager" I asked Yumi. She chuckled a little darkly as she happily said "Emiko". My eyes widen as i looked at the figure behind Yumi. Yumi stared at me confused then she looked behind me and smiled "Oh hey manager!" she said happily. "Kiyomi..." Emiko said eyes widen. I laughed as we hugged. I missed our friends so much it pains me to think how we were seprated for so long.

Now i felt like everything was good. Then our 3 new members came in. The files were fight about them. They were built for sure. Christian the Pink haired purple eyed. Her height was so huge. It made a huge diffrence when she stood next to Haru. Haru was small but her Peach colored eyes sparkled with energy as her blonde hair was brought into 2 high pig tails. The next one Noa was pretty strong her arms were extremely built she was like a human machine. Her green hair and green eyes showed no chance of miss caculation.

Now they were compared to Yumi who Red har thrown up into a bun and brown eyes. She had a slender long legged body but you could tell she was a strong wrist worker. and had good aims. Fumiko had really good strong legs and was a good jumper and very good at defence and her brown hair and blue eyes mixed in well. Hana had bright orange hair that some reason no one could really notice her and underestimate her. she was extremely a good game planner though and fast on her feet and blocking others. Me? I was well built in the arms and legs and have been training my whole life and my green eyes were always filled with euthisam ready for whatever you put on her.

I looked at my new team then at Hana "were gonna get far in this" I said with a bright smirk. Hana stared at me then the team.

"_Yeah..."_


	3. Hot guy and Plans

**a/N- Ok let me say something. If you do not like my writing dont hate ok. Im postive im not a good writer this is my first fanfiction and i am trying. so if you dont like my fanfic GET OFF MY PROFIL AND MY STORY**

* * *

Today was a weekend. so i decided to waste it on going to the mall. I called up Hana and asked if she wanted to go with me to maybe check out some shoes. cause to be honest, i didnt have any right now. so i called her up

**[moshi moshi]**

Good she answered, "Hey Hana are you free today" i asked.

**[... ... .. . Yea im free... ... .. . Hey do you have any pairs of shoes]**

just as i thought. she was stuck n the same problem as i was. "Ok so meet me at the fountain at 1 OK?".

**[sure ill be there]  
**

* * *

I sat at the fountain while staring at my book my legs crossed. Suddenly a heard a few girls screeching. It bothered my ears "Isnt it a little to early to be yelling" I muttered. I sighed and looked up and watched the huge crowd. Then suddenly i saw Hana walking over to me grinning. She was wearing a cute little sweater with a black skirt with leggings underneath. SHE WAS SO ADORABLE.

Before i could hug attack her i notice something. The girls were slowing moving backwards. It was as if whoever they were fangirling over was walking toward this way. I saw the foot 2 girls before i could tell Hana to watch out they bumped into her. She fell over as she got pushed into the fountain. The girls just looked behind her and snickered as other people started to stare at her stopping their fangirling. I glared at them and ran over to go help Hana. She was soaked! Her eyes teared up.

Her face flushed as everyone attention was focused on her. She began to sob and she hid her face. I walked over to the fountain to go help her up, but someone already beat me to it. A guy, he had blonde and blue eyes. Way to hot for normal which for my suspsion. He let out a hand for her "Here let me help you up" He said kindly giving a charming smile. She looked up with her tear filled eyes and she blushed. She took his hand as he helped her up.

He took her out of the fountain and the girls from before glared at her and i just smirked. _karma you bitches._ I looked at Hana as he gave her his coat. I couldnt hear what he was saying but he gave her a piece of paper and then walked away. She watched him go, blushed, and smiled like a little child. I walked over to her since the crowd died down as mr. popular guy left. She walked up to me still having her child smile happy face on her. I ruffled her hair "Did someone have a little flirt with Mr. Hottie?" i teased. She blushed and shook her head "common we need to get shoes. I laughed "Oh yea i forgot".

We walked to the shoe store laughing along the way. I stared at the shoes looking for my size. Hana already checked out. I sat there for about a hour until Hana sighed and took a pair cause i had bad vision as she put it. I bought the shoes and we left the store. Sadly we both knew that it was way to early to head home so we hung around the mall for a bit.

we decided to eat out at this fast food place. I sat down and sighed exhausted. I hate walking round the mall. Too many people.

Hana got some hot chocolate and i had some Juice. we weren't hungry so...

Me and Hana were talking about the idea of the team. We went over it and who would we put where. We got side tracked and then started to talk about how humans were created and the were originally crabs. (Idk what humans once were). But we did find out some things. We had an idea on who our ace would be.

Then some people walked in. I only reconized them because we literally just bumped into them a few hours ago. Since Hana wasnt facing the door she didnt notice the people walking in. She closed her eyes "Ok so i got the main plan from Emiko yesterday on everyone poistions, You...Kiyomi pay attention!". I snapped out of my staring at the people.

I couldn't help myself though. Something about the people who walked in was very suspicious. It was mostly there looks that stood out. First one to catch my eye was a tall dude with purple hair who was holding a bunch of sweets, Then the model guy from before who had blonde hair, Then i notice another guy who had green haired and glasses, then there was a guy who had mocha skin and blue hair who was extremely built, then there was that kid who went to our school who also had blue hair i think his name was Kuroko tetsuya, and the one who stood out was a man with red and orange eyes and red hair. I sighed and shook my head and stared at Hana.

She looked me in the eyes with a concern look "You ok?". I blinked then laughed "Yea im fine just thinking". She nodded "OK. Emiko gave me a copy of the plan sheet. So ill read them out ok?". I nodded twisting my hair in thought. Why didnt emiko join basketball..."Ok so Christina will protect the basket. Like a center. We will use Yumi as the point guard. Fumiko will be our small forward and she is a really good dribbler so that will be good. Haru is usally silent so i think she is better to be a passer. She is about average so we dont know exactly where or what to put her in. I am the shooter, as always, and your the ace. The power in this team".

I grinned "We all know i am the ace. Ah as much as i miss our old team this one will have to do. But to be honest i am not disapointed. These girls have a lot of good in them it sounds like. I think this will be fun". Hana giggled a little "Your such an idiot". "You hurt my feels very much" I cried.

I recovered my self and then got a serious face on "Hana look to your right" i whispered. She blinked and looked right. Her innocent face then became a eyes widen one, then turned into a blushing face. I noticed that the Blonde came and walked over by us with a grinning face. "H-Hello Kise-kun" she stuttered a little nervous. "Hi Arishima-chan" He said with a bright mood. Way to much of a cheery person for it to be real.

"Kise who are you talking to" The red and orange eyed guy said. there was something off about him. But i choose to ignore about it for now. "Oh this is Arishima-san and..." He then looked at me realizing he had no idea on who i am. I sighed mentally "Shirai Kiyomi" i said introducing my self with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Shirai-san" Kise greeted. I nodded "You to. I would love to stay a little longer and chat but we need to go" i said laughing lightly. Me and Hana knew we reconized these people. Our prediction was correct. Generation of miracles. Well old members of generation of miracles. Me and Hana both got up but before we left kise grabbed Hana hand. She blushed and looked up at him.

He said something to her which i couldnt hear. She nodded "Ok" and then we left. While we were walking home i looked at Hana who seemed to be n a sort of daze of happiness by something. Most likely it had to do with that Kise guy. "Oi Hana why are you so happy?". Hana blinked and got out of her phase "A-Ah?". I laughed at her cute expression. she was always cute when she is was in a deep thought. "watcha thinking about?" I asked. She blushed "about what kise said at the place..". "what did he say?" "To text him later about the coat".

I couldnt help but die over laughing. Her face began to be as red as a tomato "S-stop laughing!". I wiped the tears from my eyes "awe is my Hana-chan gonna get a boyfriend soon". She glared at me and walked ahead. I chuckled "wait dont leave me!".

**[Monday]**

I looked at my brother Katsu. He looked at me. We had a 5 minute starng contest. My dog ate bacon, it was all good. I left the house and sighed. I was up all night reviewing the plan and studying for a test. I turned a corner and bumped into someone which knocked me down. I heard the guy apologize and he helped me up. "tha- Kagami-kun?" I said looking up at him. He looked back at me.

We bumped into eachother again. "I swear i can make like 5 bad puns right now but i dont even want to say them" i sighed. He sweat dropped "Sorry about making you fall" he said. I laughed "Its fine i wasnt watching where i was going".

We actually walked to school. "So you also play basketaball?" "Yea i play for the girls team. we just made it". We talked a lot about basketball until we went to class. We did share the same poistion so it was fun talking with him. I couldnt deny the small blush i got when i was sitting down deep in thought. "Kiyomi, KIomi! Hana what is wrong with Kiyomi?" Fumiko whinned. Hana shrugged her shoulders "She is in deep thought".

Fumiko gasped "Did Kiyomi-san find a man". Kiyomi glared at Fumiko "say that again and youll regret ever being born". She chuckled but shut her mouth. When classes were over we went to practice. The Gym was divide in half one for girls the other for guys. Practice was fun and exhasuting. Emiko is a very strict and mean manager but she might as well be the coach cause she was the one giving out orders.

After practice i felt that it was a very short day, nothing much really happened except this morning. As i was at the school gates i saw Kagami. I stared at him. He greeted me and i greeted him back. "How was your practice?" I asked. He chuckled "Good". I nodded. BY this time the sun was setting and our paths were split apart. I turned left and looked back. I wanted to say something but i didnt know what to say.

"Kagami-Kun!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me. I ran toward him "Are you free this saturday?". Oh my god what am i saying. I look like a complete idiot i mean we hardly know eachother we just bumped into eachother 2 and we both like basketball. He smiled "Yea im free". I blushed "O-Ok can u meet at the ice cream shop saturday at 12?". He nodded and smiled. I smiled back and waved goodbye.

I didnt know why but my heart was pounding really fast...


End file.
